1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cell containing a device for inserting a stack of electrodes and holding it in place in a container having a base and receiving a lid, said stack having two opposite plane faces and said container having two opposite plane walls.
It can be a cell in which the stack of electrodes comprises a flattened coil inserted into a pot to which the last negative electrode turn must be connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposing spacers, possibly conductive spacers, between the electrodes and the container is known in itself (cf. for example US-2 842 607). Spacers with ribs or other raised patterns intended among other things to compress the stack of electrodes in order to optimize its performance in terms of power are also known in themselves (cf. for example EP-0 666 608), but this pressure is not constant, varying in particular with deformation of the stack (bulging consequent upon discharge cycles). The same problem arises in a locating and insertion device known in itself comprising two tapes connected by a central blade and adapted to be disposed between the plane faces of the stack (coil) and the plane walls of the container (pot).
The aim of the invention is to solve this problem by proposing a cell containing a device for applying a pressure to the stack of electrodes that is more uniform in time than in prior art devices.